


Imagine watching Bucky’s arm as he works out

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Multiple Fandom Imagines [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky Imagine, Bucky working out, But tons of flirting, Come on we'd all stare at his ass too, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Gym Sex, Hair Kink, Lemon, Mirror Sex, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voice Kink, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Long imagine, but I don't care. *smut in the second part* Dedicated to the two lovely ladies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebeastinsideusall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/gifts), [LadyGoodwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGoodwin/gifts).



> Long imagine, but I don't care. *smut in the second part* Dedicated to the two lovely ladies.

* * *

 

“You’re drooling, (Y/N).” You put your feet on the side of the treadmill and stared at Nat, who was grinning widely at you. You wiped off the sweat from your brow with a towel, throwing it at Nat who just laughed at you.

“Am not.” You grumbled under your breath, continuing your run, trying your best not to stare at the way his muscles coiled each time he pushed up the bar or the way the metal plates shifted with his movements. Steve helped Bucky put the bar back on, chatting with him as they made their way over to the weights. Steve picked up the weights, as Bucky went straight towards the bar a few feet in front of the mirror and began to do pull-ups.

You had to steady yourself on the treadmill when he started. The muscles on his tanned back contracting, adjusting to his every move. Your mouth fell open when he began to pull himself up with just his metal arm. Eyes still on his back, they traced the outline of his frame, to his waist. A part of you wished his track pants would slip right off to give you to full motion picture, but sadly they stayed on. Your eyes went trailed back up only to find out his blue eyes were locked onto yours. You stopped breathing, as his own blue eyes raked down the length of your body, winking at you in the process.

“Shit!” You flew off the treadmill, landing on your back with a thud. Nat, Steve and Bucky rushing over to you.

“Oh my god, (Y/N), are you okay?” Steve asked as Nat checked for signs of a concussion.

“Golden.” You groaned out. 

“Well you don’t have a concussion, which is good, but you should still get checked out. Bucky can you carry her over to the infirmary?” She asked Bucky, winking at you in the process. You glared at her as your secret crush picked you up. You kept your eyes forward, ignoring the fact of how close he actually was.

“I saw you watching me. Liked what you saw, doll?” His hot minty breath tickled your ear. You bit your lip, not wanting to give in right away.

“Well, you did seem a little stiff. You might want to work on that.” His blue eyes darkened, stopping in front of the infirmary door.

“How ‘bout we get you checked out and I’ll give you the whole tour? See if I’m as stiff as you say.”

“Tempting but,” you poked his chest dropping yourself out of his arms, “I don’t give in that easily. Thanks for the lift.” You whispered in his ear, before stepping into the room, leaving Bucky to stand there gaping at your retreating back.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off this imagine: Imagine watching Bucky’s arm as he works out (read the previous part before this one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys asked for it and here it is! (Hope it's no too bad). These two lovely ladies asked for a second part; thebeastinsideusall & LadyGoodwin, and I had a blast writing it for them. :)

* * *

 

This, this,  and this,  = Flatlines

* * *

 

It’s been three days since the day in the gym and you were avoiding Bucky like the plague. Nat and Wanda tried to get you to join them in the gym every day, wanting someone to run with, but you used your ‘I have tons of paperwork I need to fill out’, ‘I’m tired and I don’t feel very well’ or ‘I have a meeting I need to attend to’ excuses. However, you were running out of them. Fast. Nat barged into your room and threw a pair of tight black yoga pants at you, along with a navy blue sports bra.

“Get dressed and meet me in the gym in 5. No more excuses, I know you’re running out of them (Y/N).” She smiled at you and left the room. Shit, now you had no choice. Slipping into the clothes, you noticed just how tight they were and you had to admit, you looked pretty damn good in them. Grabbing your towel and water bottle, you headed over to the gym, ready to get this over with.

Nat and Wanda were already on the treadmills, talking and laughing. With a quick look around, you noticed it was just you three in the room and you released the breath you were holding. Setting down your things, you took the one next to Nat and turned up the speed.

“About time you showed up, thought we’d have to drag you down here.” You didn’t have to look at Nat to know she was smiling, you shook your head.

“Yeah, well since sex legs isn’t here at the moment, I can actually breathe.” Now that you thought of it, where was he? Usually, he was in here with either Steve or Sam. “Where is he anyways?”

“Why, anxious to see his body again?” Nat slowed down to a jog, smiling at you. Wanda did the same.

“God, is that all you ever think about?” You rolled your eyes at them.

“Well, it’s certainly all  _ you _ ever think about, (Y/N), too much I’m afraid.” You felt your face flush, they, had you.

“Fine, yes, you caught me. But that’s not what I meant. He’s usually in here with Steve or Sam right?” They both nodded in agreement, Nat spoke up.

“Yeah, but they decided to go for a run outside today before it rained or something.” You hummed, but were grateful they did. The three of you ran for a while longer, before FRIDAY informed Nat and Wanda that Tony needed to see them about their upgrades.

“We’ll be back in a few, (Y/N). I still want to spar with you.” Nat said while grabbing their things. You waved them goodbye, saying you’d be here. After they left, you decided to go work on your thighs, so you made your way over to the mirror to do some squats. You had FRIDAY put on your playlist and got lost in the music, letting out small grunts when you lifted the weight back up for the tenth time, putting it back next to the others. You went to your previous spot in front of the mirror and bent down to touch your toes, stretching the backs of your thighs, welcoming the burn.

“Damn, Nat wasn’t kidding about those pants.” A wolf whistle came from the doorway. You quickly looked up to see Bucky’s beautifully sculpted body leaning on the wall, eyeing your figure hungrily.

“W-What are you...what?” His tongue peeked out, sucking his bottom lip in between his teeth as he made his way over to you. You were frozen on the spot, watching as his muscles shifted as he moved. Those same track pants hanging very dangerously low on his hips. Very low. He stopped right behind you, close enough you could feel the heat radiating off his chiseled chest.

“I come back from my run, only to have Nat tell me, a special girl who had a crush on me was waiting for me in the gym, who was wanting an opinion on their, shall I say,” he brushed his nose up the length of your neck, “very  _ tight,”  _ he bit your earlobe gently, “pants.” His breath hot against your ear, his sultry voice sending shivers down your spine.  _ ‘ _

_ Damn you Natasha. _ He still had yet to touch you with his hands. The thought of both of his hands running down your body, touching you, caressing you…you felt yourself grow damp at the mental image. A deep rumble came from his chest, as he locked his blue lustful eyes on yours, he kissed a path down your neck, to your shoulder. He pressed his chest to your back and you couldn’t help but lean back, tilting your head to the side as a sign for him to continue. 

“I understand you’ve been thinking about me, doll. If I remember Wanda’s words correctly, ‘Some shameless, flirtatious, and erotic thoughts were going through your head.’” You jumped when the cool metal of his hand made contact with the skin above your pants, as his flesh hand smoothed itself along the backs of your thighs, up the curve of your ass, before stopping at your waist.

“Looks like she was right, care to share why?” You opened your mouth to respond but found it difficult when his thumbs began to rub circles above your pubic bone. So you shook your head instead, not trusting your voice.

“So, if I was to do this,” Bucky gripped your hips and ground his hardened member against you, “or this,” he turned you around, pushed your back against the mirror, lifting your right leg around his waist and thrust his hips against your already throbbing core, “you’d agree differently?” You were so focused on how good he felt pressed up against you, you never registered just how close he was. He was so close you could see the various shades of blue in his eyes, how soft his hair felt on your cheek, and the faint whir of the gears in his arm. One thing you knew for sure, you were in for a treat.

“I’m going to fucking kill Wanda.” You grabbed Bucky by the head and crashed your mouth against his. You felt him smile into the kiss. But he later groaned when you pulled at his hair, causing him to drop your leg and wrap his arm around your waist. You gasped when his hand squeezed the flesh of your ass, he took the opportunity to slide his tongue in. It molded perfectly with yours. You didn’t fight for dominance, knowing you’d never win in the first place. So you let Bucky take the lead. He pulled away only to start sucking bruises at the skin of your neck, biting the sensitive spot behind your ear. You dug your nails into the base of his neck, rocking your hips against his.

“I think, I’m ready for the full tour now, Bucky.” You spoke huskily in his ear, smiling yourself when you felt him shudder. “Time to prove you’re not stiff, old man.” He growled in your neck, before throwing you over his shoulder, you gasped in surprise when his hand met your ass.

“You’re going to wish you never said that, doll.” He said, setting you down next to the bench, “Take ‘em off, unless you don’t mind them being torn to shreds.” He nodded at your clothes.

He toed off his shoes, socks and toyed with the string that was holding his track pants up. You decided to tease him a bit, turning so your back was facing him, you removed your sports bra and slowly dragged the tight material of your yoga pants down your hips. Bending down to step out of them, running your hands over your smooth skin, up the bands of your panties. Adjusting them while you smirked at him over your shoulder. You had to bite back the moan rising in your throat, when he stood in all his naked glory, his incredible length standing at attention. He smiled darkly at you as he stalked towards you.

You turned around just as he backed you onto the bench, lowering you down until he was hovering over you. One leg bent at your side, the other placing itself between your legs. He was holding himself up with his left arm, twisting the band of your panties around his fingers with his right.

“How attached are you to these?”

“Not very. Why?” You got your answer when he ripped them off and threw them off to the side. The both of you were now completely bare and you could tell he was holding himself back. So you decided to make the next move, you wrapped your right leg around his waist, pulling him down, bucking your hips to his. His head landed on your shoulder when he felt how wet you were underneath him. He began to rock his hips back and forth, his tip brushing against your clit each time it passed.

“F-Fuck, screw the tour, you’re not old or stiff, just  _ please _ do something.” You whined out when his hips stilled.

“You sure about this? There’s no going back, you know.” He asked you, raising himself up a tad, which caused his hips to press harder on yours. You couldn’t take it anymore, you leaned up and took his bottom lip in your teeth. Tugging on it as you took his stiff member in your hand, pumping it at a steady pace.

“Does that answer your question?” He cried out faintly when you ran your thumb over his slit.

“Lay back and lock your ankles around me, baby doll.” You did as he said, letting go of his member, moving it up to hold onto his neck. He positioned himself at your entrance and looked at you. “You on the pill?” You nodded, grateful he was thoughtful to ask you first.

“Good, because, I don’t think I can wait much longer.” You both moaned as he slipped inside you.

“Fucking shit, you feel so good. You’re so tight.” He said under his breath, letting you adjust to his size.

“Hnnn, Bucky, move. Please.” You slurred, tightening your legs around him, anchoring your hands in his hair. His lips were on your neck as he slid out until only his tip was in, then he slammed it back in.

“Shit!” You were thankful the music covered your moans as he thrust faster. Your walls instinctively tightened when he brushed his fingers over your clit. He quickened his pace as he pressed soft kisses wherever he could reach, whispering how good you felt wrapped around him, how he loved when your tits brushed against his. You tugged his mouth back to yours, kissing him eagerly.

“M-Maybe you should’ve stretched first.”

“What?” He slowed his thrusts as he asked you.

“You’re moving a little stiff. Maybe you should be a little careful so you don’t pull something.” He stopped completely, his eyes darkened.

“Okay, that’s it.” He slid completely out of you and dragged you over to the mirror so you faced it, with him standing behind you. “Better hold on tight, sweetheart.” The tone he used told you he was serious, you wrapped your arms around his neck, just as he picked you up from under your knees. He lowered you down onto his member, which hit your g-spot dead on.

“Fucking hell.” You cried out as he thrust up into you. You brought one of your hands to grip onto his arm, your head falling back onto his shoulder. Squeezing your eyes shut as the pressure began to build. Your nails left crescent moon shapes in his arm when he sunk his teeth into your shoulder.

“Don’t close those beautiful eyes on me, doll.” Obeying his command, your eyes fluttered open, staring at the ceiling. “I want you to watch. (Y/N). Watch as I fuck your perfect pussy.” Your eyes looked at the mirror and drifted down to where your bodies met.

“Shit, that looks so hot.” He laughed into your hair, his eyes taking in your expression as you watched your reflection, his length disappearing inside you.

“Yeah? You like me fucking you like this? Like watching as your pussy takes my cock?” He grunts as he thrusts faster, you feel him twitch inside you, telling you he was close. “Holy shit…(Y/N), I’m close. Rub your clit for me, baby doll. I want you to cum all over my dick.” You quickly brought your hand down and began to rub your clit eagerly, the coil in your stomach about to snap.

“ _ Fuck _ , you look so beautiful like this.” He groaned into your neck, his hands spreading your legs wider. “Love the way your tits bounce, the way you’re taking me so well.” You quickened your pace from the praise, of course, he took notice. “You like it when I talk to you like this? Dirty girl.”

“B-Bucky, I’m g-gonna cum!” He adjusted his stance which caused him to go deeper, hitting your g-spot harder than before.

“Cum for me, doll. Fucking cum all over my dick.” That was the trigger you needed, with a loud cry, you gave him everything you had. Shaking against him as your release trailed down his cock and legs. He bit the sensitive spot on your neck as he drew closer to his own climax. You ground your hips down and tightened your walls.

“Cum for me, Bucky, fill me with your cum.” You pulled his earlobe with your teeth and tugged his hair.

“Holy  _ fucking _ shit!” He groaned as he came, his hot load shooting up into you. He thrust inside you a few more times, bringing you both down from your highs. You held onto his neck as he lowered you gently down to the floor. You hissed when your legs straightened out, rolling your hips to get some feeling back. Bucky’s hands tightened on your hips.

“(Y/N), unless you don’t want a round 2, I suggest you stop doing that.” You looked at Bucky’s reflection. His eyes were closed, breathing through his nose, concentrating on staying still. You felt him grow hard again and you smiled, but you did stop, for his sake. You turned around in his arms and pecked his lips.

“As much as I would  _ love _ a second round, you wore me out and I’m starving.” Bucky’s head fell back as he laughed, resting his forehead on yours.

“Who’s old and stiff now?” You playfully slapped his chest.

“Shut up.” He kissed you softly, before going to go grab your guys’ clothes. After getting dressed, Bucky groaned from behind you.

“You’re definitely keeping those pants.”

“As long as you keep those.” You say, walking up to him. “Since they’re the ones I imagined you fucking me in.” You smiled up at him, playing with the string of his track pants.

“I’ll keep that in mind, baby doll. Now, think we could order in and watch a movie?” He asked you as he took your hand in his, leading you out of the gym and towards the elevator.

“I like the sound of that. Can we get Chinese?”

“Of course, anything for you.” He kissed the top of your head, letting you go in first. Leaning your head on his arm, you sighed.

“I’m glad I told Nat about my crush on you. I really like you, Bucky. I guess I just never had the guts to tell you.” He wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you in for a hug.

“Likewise, (Y/N), but tomorrow I’ll take you out on a proper date. I should’ve done that first, but the way your ass looked in those pants…I’m amazed I didn’t cum on the spot.” The elevator doors opened and you let him lead you to his room.

He ordered the food and you put in the movie. As the movie was starting, you made your way into his room and changed into a pair of his sweatpants and t-shirt. He apparently had the same idea but quickly apologized and shut the door. A few minutes ago, he just gave you the best sex in your life and saw literally everything, and yet he still acted like a gentleman and gave you privacy. You opened the door to find him leaning on the wall, blushing profusely.

“Bucky, you’ve literally seen me butt-ass naked. No need to be shy about it.” He ran his hand through his hair nervously and shrugged.

“I know, but, you’re not just a one-night stand thing, (Y/N). You’re special, beautiful, gorgeous, sexy as hell, my best friend...and you deserve to have some privacy. I’m sorry, I should’ve knocked.” Your heart swelled at his words, after all, that’s happened, he still respected you and your privacy. He was such a gentleman and you loved him for it. Walking up to him, you leaned up and kissed him tenderly.

“Bucky, no one’s ever said that to me. Thank you for that, but I don’t mind as long as it’s you who is coming in. Considering you’ve seen me in a very provocative position already.” His blush deepened, but he relaxed at the words. He kissed your nose quickly as he made his way into his bedroom to change. You didn’t bother to leave, instead, you just picked up your dirty clothes and tossed them into the hamper, taking Bucky’s off the floor as well. You smacked his ass as you passed him. He just shook his head, smiling at you as he pulled his sweatpants up. You just winked at him and left the room to pick up the food. Bucky was on the couch waiting for you when you got back. You spent the rest of the night binge watching movies and lounging on the couch. You both ended up falling asleep shortly after the third movie.

\---------------

Everyone gathered at the table for breakfast and began to dig in.

“Someone care to explain why the gym needed to be heavily sanitized this morning?” Your fork froze in midair at Tony’s comment. You looked at Bucky, who was biting his lip to stop himself from smiling. Steve and Sam looked around confused, while Nat and Wanda were smirking at the both of you, already knowing the full detailed story you just told them earlier this morning.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Tony.” You told him, taking the bite of scrambled eggs, hoping he’d sway off topic. Bucky looked at you, the corner of his mouth twitched, casually pointing to the side of your neck, the same place he sucked a bruise on your skin. You nonchalantly brought your hand up to cover the mark, hoping no one would notice. However, someone did. Tony looked between you and Bucky a few times, his eyes popped out of his head.

“Oh, my god! You two?!” He stood up and pointed at the two of you. Bucky took another bite of his eggs and shrugged.

“Not my fault we had a good workout.”

“Now I have to go clear the security tapes of that, dammit.” Tony sounded pissed and grossed out.

“Think you can give me a copy of the tape, Tony? I’d like to see how I can improve my form.” You could hear the smirk in Bucky’s voice. You glared at him.

“I  _ really _ hate you.”

“Not what you said yesterday, doll.” He winked at you. You pushed yourself away from the table.

“That’s it!” you pointed at Tony. “Just give him a damn copy of the tape and as for me? I’m going to find a big hole to die in.” You headed towards the elevator and walked in when the doors opened. A metal hand stopped the door from closing, Bucky sauntered in pushing you against the wall. That dark blue gaze from yesterday, coming back.

“Ready for round two, doll?” The doors closed just as he lowered his mouth to yours. Something told you, you weren’t going to be leaving your room anytime soon.


End file.
